The Will Written in Blood
by The Shy Newbi
Summary: The will is read at Integra's funeral, everyone wants in. What happens when there is only one person who was given the whole responsibility of carrying on the Hellsing legacy, and that her blood is essential to Alucard? iPod, Get me out of this alive!
1. Promise

_**Note: **__The disclaimer is on my Profile Page, read it before reading this!  
>And Enjoy!<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter I: Promise<strong>_

I listened to my iPod as I was driven to the Hellsing Mansion, by my savior of a father and my drug addict of a mother. I breathed deeply as I fiddled with the touch sensitive circle on the device and stopped on the song that stayed in my head for over a year.

_Three Days Grace: Animal I Have Become  
><em>

I clicked the center button and listened to the song that I had chosen. The lyrics flowing in a way that allowed me to calm down and sleep, waiting for my father to wake me up when we got to the Mansion… For my Aunt Integra's funeral, I laid my head against the window and drifted out of consciousness.

"Annabelle Elizabeth Wingates Hellsing!"

The car door opened, causing me to fall out of the car and land onto the concrete. I struggled to get to my feet, many cuts and bruises covering my arms and legs… I winced in pain as I finally stood. Glaring at my mother, I spoke… This rarely happens!

"What the fuck mom!"

"Just like Integra, even after she's dead!" My mother commented, and my rage began to boil.

"Mom... You are such a - !"

My father interfered. "Annabelle, come on… Your mother can stay out here; you and I will go inside."

I smiled, watching as my mother went back into the car without a word. She should have known that I looked up to Integra for advice and guidance, Integra was more like a mom to me… Then my actual mother, I blinked. Following my father as we walked into the Mansion, I tensed as I felt a shadow wrap around me and then disappeared.

Walter, the Hellsing family butler, stared at me as my father and I approached the entrance to the Mansion. He allowed my father to pass, when I started to walk… His arm stretched out in front of me, a simple gesture telling me to stay put. My father turned to look at me; he motioned for me to follow him. I held up one finger, he nodded and walked off as my hand dropped to my side. I stared up at Walter, even though I was eighteen and five foot two… I was tall for my age, which is what I kept telling myself.

I secretly changed the song on my iPod, listening to one of the popular songs by _Skillet_. One of my all-time favorite bands!

_Skillet: Monster_

I had only one ear piece in at the time, which made things easier.

"You must be Annabelle, correct?"

I smiled from his question, making my face go from a light tan to a light crimson. _Okay, stop acting like you do not know him. Integra has told you so much about the Agency and the people involved! _I shook my head as the voice in my head scolded me, I began to calm down. "Yes, I am Annabelle Hellsing." I replied.

Walter gazed into my silver orbs and smiled; I gave a smile in return and raced over to my father who was waiting for me.

The room where the will reading was going to be held was enormous, the crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling. The turquoise walls complimenting the navy carpet that covered the floor beneath my feet, the many paintings and the large portrait of Integra fell upon the top of the stair-well, and ordinated wreath sitting up below the picture. I gazed at the picture of my deceased aunt. Her creamy blond hair going below her shoulders, her shining sapphire eyes captivating my own silver ones, and the outfit I have seen her in several… Many times, I breathed a sigh filled with grief as I passed the painting and walked down the stairs beside my father.

I was surprised to see the people from the Iscariot here for the occasion. When I caught a glimpse of Anderson, I quickly walked down the stairs and enveloped the man in a hug… His companion, Maxwell, was staring at me oddly. I ignored him and smiled, elated that I got to see the man that helped me get adopted when I was younger.

Anderson returned the hug and stared at my father. "Justin,"

He smiled. "Long time no see, Alexander."

Maxwell glared at me. "What are you doing here, Annabelle?"

"Paying respects to my deceased aunt!" I replied with a smirk, releasing Anderson from my hold and then walked off, wanting to be alone until the will reading came. I told my father to text me when the time arrived.

_Annabelle_

My silver orbs searched the hallway, trying to locate the source of the voice.

_Annabelle_

My fear was beginning to increase with every step and breath. My breathing was at a quick pace, until I was surrounded by an unknown light source.

_Annabelle_

My eyes gazed at the ghostly figure of my aunt, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing.

_Annabelle, I am sorry for startling you like this._

"It's alright," I managed to force out.

_I need you to travel down to the dungeon, there you will find the Hellsing family fruit… He will assist you on your journey. When you find him, he should be half-dead, half-alive. Pleading for your blood, I want you to comply with his wish. Do that for me, Please._

I nodded, the assassin blades that shrouded my wrists and a good bit of my arms emerged from the ebony sleeves of my cloak. "As you wish, Sir Integra," I watched as her ghostly figure vanished within the shadows of the narrow hallway. I brought my iPod out of the pocket I kept it in and changed the song.

As I came to the dungeon area of the mansion; the light that enveloped me before… Traced a path for me to follow through the dungeon, I walked slowly and began to say the lyrics to the song out loud.

_Red: Already Over_

_You never go_

_You're always here_

_**Suffocating me**_

_Under my skin_

_**I cannot run away**_

_Fading_

_**Slowly**_

I could hear a deep gentle voice harmonizing with my own light angelic one. I was shocked, but elated at the time… Discovering that someone else had known this song, I increased my pace through the hallway.

_I give it all to you_

_Letting go of me_

_**Reaching as I fall**_

_I know it's already over now_

_**Nothing left to lose**_

_**Loving you again**_

_I know it's already over_

_**Already over now**_

I continued to walk and listen to the voice simultaneously. When I approached an iron door, the voice was more audible and stronger. I quickly pressed the pause button on the device, and stretched out my lightly tanned hand and pushed the door ajar… Staring at the figure kneeling towards the back wall... His jet black locks shrouding most of his light ashen skin... The ebony strait-jacket like outfit fitting him rather well... And those dull crimson eyes of his roaming to the door until they settled on me.

I opened the door fully and slowly strolled into the room, my eyes still on the crimson eyed gentlemen.

_Annabelle, the creature you are approaching is a Midian. The Hellsing family's ancient enemy, use caution… But relax, my loving niece._

I nodded in reply to Integra's voice that raced through my head. I came before the vampire, one of my knees on the ground. I watched as he struggled to break his arms free from the leather binding them together. Clenching his teeth and revealing his snowy fangs, I flinched, but smiled in the end.

"What's your name? What did Integra call you?"

The vampire lifted his head to gaze into my eyes. He could see the resemblance between me and Integra, he sighed. "Integra and previous masters before you, have called me… Alucard,"

I smiled. "I like it, Alucard stays."

He smiled in response. I could tell after a while that he was weakening from the lack of blood. Alucard stared at me with wide eyes. "What is your blood type?"

"Type O," I replied calmly. "Why?"

Alucard bared his fangs at me. "Your blood is a sweet wine to my kind… To others, it's shit!"

I raised an eyebrow at the thought. How interesting. I flicked my wrist, which caused the assassin blade to shoot up and indent a medium-sized hole into my wrist. I held my wrist just above the Midian's head, watching as his eyes followed my blood hungrily… Causing my stomach to turn, I winced.

"Do you want some blood?"

Alucard licked his lips, staring at the blood forming a line on my wrist. "Yes,"

"Promise me something,"

"Anything," His eyes never left my wrist.

"Help me understand the Agency, skills in battling, and anything that might come to use in the future. Also, you must listen to me. Alright,"

"Of course, Master."

I smiled, seeing that I was already torturing him with my blood. I lowered my hand, watching as his tongue came out and lapped over the trailing blood and gently resting his lips on my wound as I brought my arm down to be between our faces. Using my free hand, I reached up and rubbed his head… Feeling the softness of his hair, I smiled.

When I realized he was satisfied, he licked the wound to seal it and released my wrist from his hold. I removed my hand from his head, as I heard the sound of leather breaking. Watching as his long arms came out from behind and lay peacefully on the ground.

I felt my phone vibrate at that moment, I pulled it out and read the text.

_**The will reading is about to start, where are you?  
>- Dad<strong>_

_**I will be there soon, give me some time. Thank you!  
>- Annabelle<strong>_

I shoved my cellphone back into the pocket of my jeans and stood, watching as the vampire stood with me.

"Allow me to come with you, Master."

I smiled. "Alright, stay in the shadows." I ordered calmly, seeing him instantly vanish and blend within the shadows. I breathed deeply before making my way back upstairs to meet up with everyone else.

When I entered the room… My father, the Iscariot duo, and the Convention of Twelve… All of them turned towards me. Some staring at me directly, others… Staring at my attire! A black cloak with a hood, a light navy T-shirt, and a pair of jeans… Along with my black and white DC shoes, really comfortable if I do say so myself! I walked up the center isle and joined my father in the front row.

Walter stood behind the dark mahogany podium, which was positioned in front of a closed coffin. I knew easily that, inside that coffin… Was the lifeless corpse of Aunt Integra. A shiver ran down my spine. Walter fiddled with the microphone and cleared his throat.

"I would like to welcome you all for coming this evening to bare the loss of Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing." He paused. "I understand that most of you want to know who is mentioned in the will… Please, bear with me as I read the will."

I could faintly hear Integra's voice emerging from Walter's mouth, as if she was reading the will before us all.

"_I, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing… Of body, mind, and soul! Is honored to pass on the torch of the Hellsing Legacy and responsibility… With everything that comes with it and the pleasure of working with the Agency… I hereby give this task willing to my loving, skilled, creative, and cunning niece. Sir Annabelle Elizabeth Wingates Hellsing!  
>May my spirit and Alucard watch over you as the years pass and give you knowledge and strength.<em>

_With love,_

_Aunt Integra"_

I was shocked, tears racing from my silver eyes out of sorrow and happiness. My body was shaking as the others glared at me in disgust… Except for my father, who brought me into his embrace. "Congratulations," He whispered into my ear, ignoring the others. I watched as the others left the room mumbling under their breaths, my father rubbed my head and abandoned me to talk with Walter.

I sat in my chair, seeing a pair of pale hands come onto my shoulders. I felt a wave of calmness and achievement wash over me, as Alucard calmed me down. I glanced over my shoulder to stare into his crimson eyes. "Hi,"

"Well played, Master. Things should get interesting now that you are in charge."

I smiled, tears still flowing from my eyes. I wiped them away with my jacket's sleeve. "I'm glad Integra was around to push me along."

Alucard smiled, lifting me out of my seat and cradling me in his arms. My head rested against his shoulder, taking in the warmth that emitted off of him… Allowing me to relax, he walked up the stair-well. Taking my numb body up to the portrait of Integra, I smiled as I gazed at the magnificent painting.

_Well done Annabelle… Well done._

* * *

><p>So, how was it? What do you think?<p>

Any ideas for a new story title, or should I keep it?

Let me know in reviews! :)

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter as much as I loved typing it! :D


	2. Trust

_**Chapter II: Trust**_

The lights above began to dim as the night drew near, Alucard and I had been before the painting settled above the stair-well. I continued to stare at the loving portrait of Integra; my eyes were beginning to fill with water once again. I hid my shame in the vampire's shoulder, as his one arm laid against my back and the other was supporting my legs as my body was against his. The song on my iPod came to an end and changed to the next one automatically. I silently began to say the lyrics out loud like before.

_Red: Hide_

_Waste away_

_I'm crawling blind_

_Followed by_

_**What I've left inside**_

_**For you**_

_Just you_

_**I'm caught in place**_

_But I ignore_

_**What I can't erase**_

I could hear Alucard's voice harmonizing with mine once again, I smiled… Watching as his eyes met with mine briefly. He smiled in return, bringing the song ceremony we started back.

_I will run and hide til_

_Memories fade away_

_**And I will leave behind a**_

_Love so strong_

My father walked up the stairs with Walter coming up behind him. My eyes fell on the butler so easily.

"Sir Annabelle," Walter began. "Justin is leaving soon and…"

I smiled, "Say no more Walter, I get it." I jumped out of the Midian's grasp and brought my father into my own embrace.

"Good luck, sweetie."

"Thanks dad."

"Keep in touch, and stay alive."

"I promise, I love you dad,"

"… I love you too."

I could feel Alucard's eyes piercing my back; I glanced over my shoulder to see the vampire staring at me with concern. I gave him a quick smile, silently telling him that everything was fine. I released my father from my hold, and he rubbed my head like he always did.

"You are a true Hellsing, show the world that!"

"Affirmative,"

With the goodbyes said, my father exited the mansion. Walter and I met up with him outside, I saw my mom's eyes settle on me for a brief moment and then turn back to its previous position, a cigar already between her lips… As the car's head-lights illuminated, the crimson moon above shined brightly. I waved as the car drove away, disappearing into the darkness and never returning to the light.

Walter escorted me back inside, the bright dim lights blinding me for a moment. I felt arms lifting me up and adjusting me to the position I was in previously. I stared up at Alucard who was holding me at the time… My other ear piece was hanging a few inches from the one in my ear. I took the remaining ear piece into my fingers and gently placed it into the vampire's ear. I could see the sudden shock in his expression, but smiled nonetheless.

The song changed once again, going through the hundreds of songs that were downloaded into my iPod.

_Skillet: Dead Inside_

_To find this love of mine_

_**I'd walk through wind and fire**_

_**Forever and always**_

_These hollow hands reach out_

_**For you to touch me now**_

_Forever and always_

Tears emerged from my silver eyes and slid down my cheeks, making their way onto Alucard's strait-jacket outfit. His pale finger brushed the fallen tears away, making me smiled.

_Dead Inside_

_**My heart and soul flat-line**_

_Put your mouth on mine_

_**And bring me back to life**_

_**Dead inside**_

_No other satisfies_

_**My blood runs dry**_

_Take my life_

_Save me from this death inside_

The want to fall asleep was upon me, my eyes growing heavy with every breath. Alucard carried me to my room, slowly walking through the hallway lined with burning torches. I stared up at the vampire, who was staring down at me at the moment.

"Are you alright, Master?"

I smiled. "I'm just tired, that's all."

He breathed, lightly pushing a door opening with his foot. Entering a large room, my smile grew when I spotted an iHome on the nightstand beside the queen-size bed in the back of the room. A medium-sized window shrouded with lavender curtains, and a large closet within the side wall. I laid my head against Alucard's chest, snuggling up to him just a bit. The vampire sat me on the bed and I noticed the jet black open coffin on the floor beside the bed. My eyes settled on Alucard.

"Is that your coffin?"

"…Yes,"

I grew quiet, seeing a smirk slip onto the vampire's lips. I laid my head against the pillow behind me as the Midian went into his coffin. I peered over the side of the bed, seeing the vampire asleep in his resting place. I smiled and then pulled the navy blanket over me, laying my head on the pillow again and falling asleep, drifting out of consciousness easily.

_**A pair of crimson eyes stared at me, holding me still as I struggled to break loose. Next thing I know… A pair of fangs went into my neck!**_

"Master, wake up,"

I heard Alucard's voice nearby, I quickly opened my eyes. Sweat dripping from my complexion, my body trembling in fear from the dream. My body shot up and I was instantly brought into the vampire's embrace, holding me gently against his body.

"It's alright, you're okay now." Alucard whispered soothingly, rubbing my head in a calming motion.

"A-Alucard,"

"Yes,"

"I-I,"

"Miss Integra." He concluded, staring deeply into my eyes… Knowing something was wrong.

I nodded weakly. "Yeah," Tears raced from my eyes once again… The vampire held the back of my head and brought my face to his chest.

"You will be alright, Master." Alucard held my chin within his fingers, allowing my eyes to meet with his. "Integra, Walter, Seras, and I will never abandon you. I promise you that, you will be safe with me as your servant."

I gazed into his eyes, and began to calm down; I wrapped my arms above his shoulders… Making an oval around his neck, I pulled myself up and kissed his cheek. I could see a light pink tint dust over his cheeks, making me smile and causing him to smirk. I glanced out the window, seeing that the moon was still there, I sighed.

"You will be alright, Master. Try and rest, I will stay beside you if you wish."

I breathed. "Stay in my bed for the night, please."

"Of course,"

I lay back down onto the bed, feeling Alucard's arm around my waist… Bringing me towards him, I blushed lightly and laid my hand on top of his. I instantly fell asleep, snuggling against the Midian, hoping for the morning hour to arrive.


	3. Beginning and the End

_**Chapter III: Beginning and the End**_

My arms came around the vampire's throat as I slept, not choking him or anything… I could faintly feel him wince in mock pain. I smiled, knowing my iPod was charging and that I was snuggling against Alucard. I could feel a bream of sunlight hitting my closed eyes, beckoning me to awake from my slumber. I complied with the sun's wishes and opened my tired eyes, glancing up at the sleeping vampire beside me.

I breathed, as I watched him slowly opening his eyes… Revealing to me those captivating crimson orbs of his, I felt our foreheads touch. I saw a faint smile slip onto his lips, causing me to smile in return.

"Good morning, Master." The vampire purred, brushing his fingers through my tangled… Dirty-blond, black and red highlighted hair. I could feel the knots in my hair releasing themselves through the vampire's touch. I was mesmerized by this event, but smiled nonetheless.

"Morning Alucard, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, and what about you, Master?"

I rubbed his neck. "Pretty good, the nightmare did not return." I paused. "Thanks for sleeping in my bed with me, I really appreciate it. Thank you," I whispered, removing my head from his forehead and bringing it to gently lie against his chest.

Alucard said nothing in reply, I felt myself being lifted out of the bed… Being cradled in the vampire's arms, I grabbed my iPod from the charger and handed it to Alucard.

"I need to change out of these clothes, wait outside, please."

Alucard left the room without a word, closing the door behind him.

I breathed deeply, before walking over to the closet. As I opened the doors, I realized that my clothes were already hanging up inside it on a silver bar. I was shocked, but happy in the end. I pulled out a pair of ebony sweat-pants and a dark navy T-shirt, throwing them both on the bed. I raced into the bathroom, taking a quick shower… Drying my hair, and wrapping the snowy towel around my body. I walked out of the bathroom, closing the door and walking over to the bed. I got dressed within five to ten minutes and then came towards the door, gently wrapping my hand around the golden handle, turning it, and then pushing the door open just a crack. Making sure I wasn't going to hit anyone, I swiftly opened the door and heard a thud from the other side. _This should not be good!_

I peered over to the other side of the door… Seeing a blond haired, sapphire eyed girl sitting on the floor... Rubbing her head from the blood rushing through it, I came beside her on the ground.

"I'm sorry,"

"It's alright, Sir Annabelle." She replied, lifting her head to stare at me.

I smiled, "You must be Seras Victoria." I said cheerfully, elated that there was another female present here besides me.

She smiled, "Um… Yes,"

I smiled, stretching out my hand towards her. Watching as she grabbed my hand and struggled to get to her feet, I helped her in the process. Seras stood beside me as Alucard gave me the iPod I left him with, I gave Seras on of the ear pieces and I took the other, turning on the device and began searching for a song… Until I finally found one, I smiled.

_Flyleaf: Beautiful Bride_

_Unified diversity_

_Functioning as one body_

_**Every part encouraged by the other**_

_**No one independent of another**_

_You're irreplaceable_

_Indispensible_

_**You're incredible**_

_Incredible_

I stared up at Sears, who seemed to be enjoying this as much as I was. We began the song again.

_**Beautiful Bride**_

_Body of Christ_

_One flesh abiding_

_Strong and unifying_

_**Fighting ends in forgiveness**_

_**Unite and fight all division**_

_Beautiful Bride_

Even after I slapped Seras in the face with the door, we got along after the whole thing. I recalled that Alucard was walking with us, as I came to the top of the stair-well. I peered over my shoulder to see the vampire gazing into my eyes like before, like the day we met. I turned off my iPod and removed it from Seras and myself, wrapping up the cord to my head-phones and placing it into the pocket of my jacket, which I grabbed and slipped on after reaching the stair-well.

"You okay, Alucard?" I asked, seeing that his eyes widened at my question.

"… I'm fine."

"What's wrong, Master?" Sears asked.

"Nothing Police-Girl," Alucard replied sternly, making his way down the stairs before us. Once reaching the bottom of the stairs, Seras walked off to another part of the building and Alucard had disappeared. I decided to go find Walter.

When I found him, he was going through papers on a desk. Then his eyes met with mine.

"Sir Annabelle, you have a letter." He held out an envelope towards me, bringing out rather quickly. I walked over and took the object from his hand and walked back over to the stairs and sat down on the bottom step. I opened the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper within it, and began reading it.

_Sir Annabelle Elizabeth Wingates Hellsing,_

_Since our last meeting at Integra's funeral, we have needed a time-of-day to discuss and talk things over. Now that you are the Head of Hellsing, the Vatican is willing to meet to an agreement on the matters at hand. Consider our offer of partnership._

_Sincerely,_

_Enrico Maxwell  
>Leader of the Iscariot Organization<em>

I mulled things over in my head, while placing the letter back into the envelope and setting it gently on the stair on was sitting on. The thought of working alongside Maxwell and Anderson would be interesting, and Anderson would be great if I ever needed back-up on tasks. I pulled out my cellphone and began to dial the number; I brought the phone to my ear when I heard it ringing.

_Hello?_

"Hey Maxwell,"

_Did you get the letter?_

"I did, and I agree. That Hellsing and the Iscariot should make a partnership and work together."

_Alright, I see what you mean by that. So, will be working together in the near future?_

"Seems like it,"

_Good, bye Annabelle._

"Bye Maxwell," With that said, I hanged up the phone and placed my phone back into my pocket. I sat there on the steps, wondering what Alucard was doing.

_**Alucard…**_

I sat there, thinking things over. The past nights, Integra's death, and me being sealed up again like the monster I was. A wine glass filled with blood sat on the side table beside the chair I sat in. I took the glass into my hand, calmly swirling it.

I breathed deeply, and then felt a sharp pain course through my neck. Feeling the side of my throat, I pulled out a dart. Staring at it as my sight began to blur, my breath ran short for a minute.

"Since when, do -…" I felt myself being consumed by darkness, as I slipped out of consciousness. The wine glass falling out of my hand and onto the concrete floor below, that was the last thing I heard.

The chilled air flowing through the area around me as I laid there unconsciousness against the wall, I slowly opened my eyes. Finding myself in a different room, I struggled to get up… Feeling weight on my ankles, I glanced at my ankles. Seeing silver chains around them, my wrists chained together by the same colored equipment. My wrists and ankles burned as I struggled to escape. Then I heard it… A seductive cackle!

I watched as a woman strolled into the site, her crimson eyes gazing at me rather fondly. She had a silk jet black dress on with crimson heels, her blond hair tied back in a bun. I glared at her, my rage boiling.

"Well, aren't you just the cutest thing?" She said, coming down in front of me and combed her fingers through my hair. I leaned back and growled.

"You bitch! Release me!" I struggled to get loose, the silver continuing to burn me and drain my powers.

"Relax; your heart will soon be mine!" I watched as she left the room, peering over her shoulder at the exit and winked towards me, I did nothing in response. She shrugged her shoulders and slammed the door behind her.

I stared at the door, before lifting my head up to stare into the moonlight seeping through the cracks in the bars. My hair was disheveled at this point, blocking my view at the moment. I breathed deeply, recalling a song I heard a while back… I simply started to whisper the lyrics to it.

_Avenged Sevenfold: Dear God_

_**A lonely road, crossed another cold state line**_

_**Miles away from those I love, purpose hard to find**_

_**While I recall, all the words you spoke to me**_

_**Can't help but wish that I was there, back where I'd love to be**_

_**Oh yeah**_

_**Dear God, the only thing I ask of you**_

_**Is to hold her when I'm not around, **_

_**When I'm much too far away**_

_**We all need that person who can be true to you**_

_**But I left her where I found her and now I'd wished I'd stayed**_

_**Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired,**_

_**I'm missing you again, oh no**_

_**Once again**_

_**Annabelle…**_

I felt my heart break for a minute, but why? What happened? I contemplated the thoughts that ran through my head as Seras ran towards me.

"Sir Annabelle! Sir Annabelle!"

I stood up and she stopped in front of me, panting.

"What's wrong?"

"… Alucard, he's gone!"


	4. Compassion

_**Chapter IV: Compassion**_

I did not know on how to reply from Seras' news on Alucard's disappearance. I want to scream, to cry, well… Technically, I wanted to throw something at that point. In my opinion, I do have some anger problems, but it's not my fault, blame the orphanage I was placed in! When my eyes caught the letter I was previously given, I threw that as if it were a shuriken, watching as it became stuck in the wall a few feet away.

Walter walked through the corridor near the wall with the envelope poking out of it. I couldn't help but laugh at Walter's expression, my laughter died as the butler approached me.

"You seem enraged, Sir Annabelle."

I sighed deeply. "Someone has taken Alucard! I will have the pleasure of sending that heathen to Hell!"

I could tell that Walter understood rather easily. "I will fetch you a helicopter." That was the last thing he said before leaving me with Seras, who then left me in the middle of the room. I pulled out my cellphone and dialed the number I dialed last time. I brought the phone to my ear as it began to ring.

_Hello?_

"Maxwell, I need to borrow Anderson."

_Did you lose your vampire?_

I hated him for being smart. "Yeah, someone came and took him. I need Anderson for assistance in retrieving the Midian. What say you, leader of the Iscariot Organization?"

_Alright, I will send him to you. Good luck, Annabelle._

"Thanks Maxwell," I pushed the "End" button on my phone to end the call, shoving my phone back into my coat pocket.

I watched as Sears returned with a group of about fifty Hellsing soldiers. I could hear the helicopter from where I stood. I went to my room to look for any weapons that would be of any use. Once reaching my room, I searched through the drawers and found a silver pistol… Knowing it was loaded with silver bullets. I kept my assassin blades on the whole day so I was ready at that point. I slipped on my DC shoes and made my way to the landing pad on the roof, with Sears and the group of soldiers behind her. I was surprised, that when I got up there… That Anderson was already present. I smiled in the end, watching as everyone entered the ebony helicopter. I was the last one to go in, closing the door behind me. I made my way to what I called… "The Driver's Seat", I smiled as I grabbed the handles to fly this machine.

Walter stared at me. "When did you learn how to fly a helicopter?"

I smiled, "When I was about ten years old."

After a brief moment of silence, I pressed several buttons and pulled back on the handles, allowing the helicopter to leave the landing pad and rise into the sky. I glanced out the side window, checking the time-of-day by the position of the sun. Late in the afternoon, I had some time… And I knew where I was heading.

_**Alucard…**_

The vampire bitch that captured me returned to the room, kneeling on the floor beside me. Knowing it was hopeless to fight back at this point, I watched as she used her nails to open a wound on my chest. Using both of her hands, she pulled the wound open to be wider; I clenched my teeth and growled in pain. She lodged her hand into the hole in my chest; I could feel her searching the interior of my body for my heart. The silver chains continued to burn me; I was powerless as of now. She removed her hand from the hole, nothing was there but blood. I could hear the sound of helicopter propellers from nearby, I smiled weakly at the thought of Annabelle and the others coming to save me. I could not believe it!

_**Annabelle…**_

The team and I exited the helicopter, all of us forming a half-circle by the entrance of the building; I was in the center with the others around me. I smiled.

"Everyone, thank you for joining me on this expedition through the fires of Hell, Now… Let's find this heathen and rescue the No-Life-King!"

The cheers from the group encouraged me to continue onward. This was going be fun! Walter and I separated from the group, while Sears, along with Anderson and the soldiers fought off the ghouls on the main floor. When I spotted the ventilation shafts, my smile grew. I opened the hatch that kept the vent closed, making my way into the narrow pathway… Walter following behind me, I felt bad for him. The silver pistol in my hand, ready to use when the time came, my rage was building with every step. I was going to enjoy this!

_**Alucard…**_

My breath was running short, wincing in pain from the open wound on my chest. The vampire had stopped her search for my heart, as she heard gun fire. Even within all of this madness, I could hear the sound of my Master approaching, the gun hitting the vents flooring. I smiled, when I saw Annabelle's eyes in the vent's slits, silently… She aimed the silver pistol at the female vampire who wounded me and caused me to suffer. The vampire's eyes shot to Annabelle.

_**Annabelle…**_

My eyes met with the heathen's own. I smiled. "Enjoy your trip to Hell…You slutty bitch!" I pulled the trigger and breathed as the bullet went into the vampire's head. I kicked the vent cover off as the slut turned into a pile of dust. I slipped out of the vent, Walter following in suite. I glanced down at the pile of dust in triumph, returning my gaze to the injured vampire.

I watched as Walter removed the chains and threw them to the side, I came beside the butler and brought Alucard's head to lie against my chest. His dull crimson eyes meeting mine, I could feel the tears emerging from my eyes.

"Anna… Belle," Alucard pleaded in a hoarse voice, plagued by exhaustion and pain. I placed my hand on his forehead; I glanced down at him… He was silent. As my tears continued to fall, I watched as his pale, trembling hand reached up and brushed the tears away.

"S-Stop talking," I managed to force out. "We need to get you to a hospital." I added, seeing that the idea displeased him, but he understood why it had to be done.

I took the injured vampire into my arms, carrying him like he had carried me back at the mansion. As Walter and I made our way to the main floor, Seras' eyes met with mine. "Is he going to be alright?" She asked, seeing that I was making my way out of the building.

"I don't know, Seras." I sighed deeply. "I honestly do not know,"

_**Walter…**_

Sir Annabelle's bravery should be commended for the mission, though the bravest Hellsing can be open to emotions. We made our way back to the helicopter, the remaining soldiers climbed in… Along with Seras, who informed me that Anderson was picked up by the Vatican a while ago, we would have to thank them for their assistance. Annabelle sat in the seat beside me, holding the vampire in her arms… While I flew the helicopter to the nearest hospital, I glanced over at Annabelle several times… I felt sorry for her and Alucard, both of them having to suffer.

Upon our arrival to the hospital, several doctors came out with a stretcher. When Annabelle walked out of the helicopter carrying Alucard, two doctors came to the front lines and removed the vampire from her possession, placing him on the stretcher and taking him inside. Seras and I exited the helicopter, allowing the soldiers to take it back to Head-Quarters. I placed my hand on Annabelle's shoulder, taking the traumatized girl into the waiting room of the hospital. Seras took the seat by the front desk, while I sat beside Annabelle, comforting her.

_**Annabelle…**_

Tears continued to race from my eyes like a waterfall, I covered my face with my hands… Honestly freaked out over the whole situation. I wrapped my arms around Walter; he returned the hug, allowing me to have something to hold onto. I felt horrible, seeing Alucard torn up like that… What was going to happen? Would he be alright?


	5. Calmness in Blood

_**Chapter V: Calmness in Blood**_

It was midnight the last time I checked the clock, my fear and worry were growing rapidly. Walter was sitting beside me as I practically cried my eyes out for the Midian. Seras took the empty seat beside me, bringing me into her gentle embrace… I smiled nonetheless.

"Thanks Sears,"

"Anytime,"

I knew Sears was trying to calm me down, and I appreciated that. Walter was glancing at the hallway where our friend was taken through. While I sat there wiping away the tears, Walter placed his hand on my shoulder, silently telling me that everything was going to be alright. I wanted to believe that, though I had my doubts.

I glanced up, feeling a hand on my head. I lifted my head… Seeing a nurse standing over me, her hand lying on my head, I breathed. "Yes?"

The nurse sighed. "We need you to help with calming the vampire; he is not cooperating with us,"

At that point, I honestly just wanted to see Alucard. This chance gave me the opportunity to do just that. I smiled, and grabbed Walter's wrist bringing him along. I glanced over at him, to see him staring at me oddly… I smiled.

"Sorry,"

Walter smiled. "It's fine Annabelle."

When we were approaching the room, all I could hear was a lot of doctors yelling, I felt like laughing but held the feeling back. I reached into my pocket and lightly clenched my iPod, thinking of the several possibilities that were racing through my mind. The nurse opened the door; I instantly walked into the room. I watched as several doctors tried to restrain the vampire and stitch up the wound on his chest. When I approached the bed, Alucard's eyes met with mine, he was motionless as of now. One of the doctors was surprised.

"How did you -?"

I smiled, laying my hand on Alucard's forehead. "Don't worry, let me calm him down and you can set to work." At that point in time, I lightly flicked my wrist, the blades beneath my sleeves indenting my wrist like before. I brought the bleeding wrist near the vampire's lips, his eyes widening as a rush of bloodlust came over him, and I watched as his shaking, pale hand reached for my wrist.

_**Alucard…**_

I despised the fact that I was trembling at the time; I was weakening a lot faster than I had expected. When I finally got a hold on her wrist, I gently brought the cut to my mouth… My lips encasing the wound... Drinking the blood that flowed from it, I closed my eyes in pure bliss.

_**Annabelle…**_

I smiled as Alucard drank my blood, calming down and allowing the doctors and nurses to get to work. I could tell they checked internal damage first before the stitches were going to be sealing the indentation made by the heathen. As they were sealing the wound, Alucard continued to struggle, and I simply rubbed his head… Watching as his eyes met with mine. He seemed to focus on my blood, rather than the doctors at this point. When the doctors finished sealing up the wound, they wrapped his chest area up in bandages. I also noted that there were bandages around his wrists and ankles, from the silver that burned them.

When the treatments were done, the doctors all left… Except for a nurse that was told stay behind. Her sapphire eyes met with mine briefly, before she spoke.

"We will need to keep him over night,"

I sighed. "Understood,"

I wanted to leave at the time, though I felt something grab onto my wrist. I glanced back to see Alucard staring at me, his dull crimson orbs regaining some brightness. I sighed, "You're going to be alright. I'll come by tomorrow," With that said, I released myself from the vampire's hold and walked out of the room, Walter following in suite, closing the door softly behind him.

_**Alucard…**_

I stared at the door, watching as my master's retreating shadow lingered on the wall, taunting me and then vanishing completely. I tried to get up but the nurse lightly pushed me back onto the bed, laying a damp cloth across my forehead.

"Relax, you should rest."

I blinked, staring at her. "But, Master…"

"She'll be here tomorrow, don't worry."

I watched as the nurse left the room, closing the door behind her, leaving me in the room to recuperate. I did not feel like sleeping at that point, my eyes began to wander to the window… Staring off into the distance, somehow… I was able to see Annabelle and the others, all of them walking into the mansion. I could see the expression on my master's face… She was worried, about me.

I shook my head, trying to shake the feeling off. _She does not care about me! _I laid my head on the pillow behind me, slowly closing my eyes and drifting into a sleep.

_**Annabelle…**_

I was worried about Alucard; I was not able to get to sleep. I was tired; my eyes ordered me to go to sleep… But my heart on the other hand, told me to stay awake. I glanced over at the empty coffin on the floor. I closed the lid, noticing a quote written in snowy lettering.

"_The bird of Hermes is my name, eating my wings to make me tame_." I said the words out loud, at that point… I then felt as though my heart was sinking into my lungs, causing me to drop to my knees in pain.

"...W-Walter!"

I watched as Walter came into the room, he came beside me and brought me to my feet, I winced in pain while he did so. He held my shoulders and then sat me on the bed, I stared up at him. His eyes wandered to the coffin and then back to me… My guess, I think he knew what happened.

"Relax, and try to get some sleep. You have a meeting to attend later in the evening." With that said, the butler left the room. Leaving me alone with my thoughts, I did recall hearing that I had to attend some random meeting. I knew perfectly well that the Convention of Twelve hated my guts for running Hellsing or just because I was a girl… _Sexist Bastards!_ Well them… Or the Section XIII Iscariot priests who showed up at the funeral thingy.

I still felt like shit, my heart still sinking into my lungs and leaving Alucard. What the fuck was I thinking! I ended up falling asleep at 1:30am.

_**Alucard…**_

I could feel myself tossing and turning in my sleep. What was running through my head at this point in time…? A dream perhaps, vampires do not dream… Do they?

_**The area surrounding me was dark; no sunlight was present or any kind of light source. I started to walk, with each step I could feel my feet sinking into the floor. Then I heard it… Music, a song I had heard Annabelle sing when she was a child, while I was dying in a cell.**_

_Evanescence: Anything for You_

_I'd give anything to give me to you_

_Can you forget the world that you thought you knew_

_If you want me, come and find me_

_Nothing's stopping you so please release me_

_I'll believe _

_All your lies_

_Just pretend you love me_

_Make believe_

_Close your eyes_

_I'll be anything for you_

_**Even now, the song was clear to me… That Annabelle would be mine, no one else's. I broke into a run, causing myself to trip and fall to the ground. Then I saw her… Little Annabelle in the distance, surrounded by light, beside her was Integra. I struggled to get closer, though I was continuously being pulled back into the darkness.**_

I opened my eyes to the shaded ceiling above me, bringing my shaking hand to one of my eyes. I felt a liquid emerging from it; I simply touched it and brought my hand to my face… Seeing my fingers shaded in blood from the pressure that was forced upon them. I sighed deeply before laying my arms across my stomach, trying to comprehend what just happened. My tired eyes beckoned me to return to sleep; I fought the feeling for a minute and then gave in.

_**Annabelle…**_

I awoke from my slumber, my tired eyes pulling me back into the sleep I previously possessed. My eyes were half-open when they settled on the closed coffin. My eyes began to close as a single name passed my lips through a whisper.

"… Alucard,"


	6. The Invitation

_**Chapter VI: The Invitation**_

_**The chilled breeze brushed through my hair, I stared off into space. Beyond the trees was a friend of mine, the vampire that I awoke days ago. I broke into a run, wanting to get closer and be with him, though it seemed that he kept descending into the background.**_

The smell of tea brought me back to reality. I opened my eyes to the high ceiling above me, slowly rising and sitting up in the bed. I threw my legs to the side, contently slipping my feet into the fuzzy yet comfortable black slippers that I brought for the trip here from home. I kept my pajamas on and exited the room. Seras' warm smiled welcoming me.

"Good Morning,"

I smiled. "Morning Seras,"

As we walked down the hallway, I was silent… Not wanting to speak about anything. I was worried and my heart was close to mending itself back together… I missed Alucard's company at the mansion; it was so weird without him here. Once I reached the kitchen, Walter passed me a silver mug, filled to the rim with herbal tea. The scent it emitted gave me the strength to lift it to my lips and drink. Then, Walter spoke.

"A few people left messages for you last night,"

I smiled, walking out of the kitchen with the tea in hand. I stalked towards the answering machine and pressed the illuminating button.

_First Message: Hospital_

_Miss Annabelle, if you are wondering about the vampire you left here over night. He is fine and has recovered completely; he will be able to return home this afternoon_.

_Sincerely,_

_Nurse Hannah_

_Second Message: Iscariot_

_Sir Annabelle, it seems that everything turned out okay and that Alucard is recuperating just fine. Anderson sends his gratitude and enjoyed the time out of the day to see you. Thanks again._

_Sincerely,_

_Maxwell_

_Third Message: Dad_

_Hey sweetie, how's my girl? Just to let you know, your mother and I divorced a few days ago and the house is back to normal. I hope you are doing alright and that things are flowing right on track. Show the world that you mean business and that you are a true Hellsing!_

_Love,_

_Justin, aka… Dad_

My eyes filled with water on the last message, I simply released the water from my eyes in happiness. I wiped away my tears and resumed drinking my tea; I strolled up the stair-well making my way back to my room. Once reaching the room, I placed the mug on the nightstand and grabbed some clothes out of the closet, throwing them onto the bed. I changed out of my pajamas and into my outfit within five minutes. I went into the bathroom, brushing my teeth and messing with my hair until I was satisfied with its appearance. I felt a presence outside the wooden door that held me within the bathroom. I opened the door half-way, only to see Walter staring at me, and then he spoke.

"Sir Annabelle, you have a visitor?"

"… I do?"

"An old school friend,"

My eyes widened slightly, I opened the door fully. My eyes meeting with my old High School dorm-mate, I smiled.

"Juliet Tenshi!" I exclaimed, bringing the girl into my embrace. Her sandy locks falling over her right eye... Her light navy tank-top contrasting with her jet black sweater... And her light peach skin bringing everything together, I smiled as our eyes met.

"Long time, no see… Little Anna," Juliet stated, releasing herself from my hold. Then, she passed me an envelope. "This is for you."

I opened the envelope, pulled out the piece of paper, and began reading.

_To those who have graduated for Dark Rose of the Blood Soaked Midnight High School (or for short… D.R.B.S.M.H.S)_

_You are cordially invited to the Senior Class reunion dance. You may bring any one you wish, for a chaperon or as a date. _

_May God show you the gifts he has bestowed upon you throughout your life, wishing you the graceful joy of his kingdom…?_

_Welcome back Alumni!_

As the letter came to an end, Juliet smiled. "I'm bringing Seth to the dance, and Sarah is bringing Mike. I do not know if Devon and Jack are going to be there…" She paused. "But, it would be awesome if you could come as well."

She left, leaving the perimeter of the Hellsing Mansion. _Devon_ and _Jack… _Those two names hissed through my skull, those two boys were assholes to me and my friends. Playing pranks and causing mischief and hurting innocent comrades… Those boys knew no boundaries!

Recalling the messages I heard this morning, I informed the butler about the hospital's call. He, of course, had a car ready. I could not help, but smile in the end.

Once in the car, we made our way to the hospital. After a while of searching for a parking space, I exited the vehicle and raced into the hospital.

"Nurse Hannah!" I practically screamed.

"Yes?" She said, watching as I stopped in front of her, panting.

"… Is Alucard alright?"

She smiled, "Follow me please." As she started to walk, I came beside her. I came to his room before the nurse did; she pushed the door open ajar and then spoke.

"Alucard,"

"Hm,"

"… You have visitor."

The nurse opened the door fully; I peered into the room… Watching as the vampire sat up, his eyes settled on me as I strolled into the room. Alucard held out his hand, as I took a hold on it… He pulled me over to him. In the end, I was on his lap. His arms cradling me while my head laid against his chest. I could feel his fingers combing through my hair as I sat there, for what seemed to be an eternity. Alucard gently kissed my head; I glanced up to see his illuminating crimson eyes once again… It had been so long since I saw those eyes last.

My iPod went to another song, one that I sang to myself in my sleep when Alucard was gone.

_The Band Perry: If I Die Young_

_If I die young, bury me in satin_

_Lay me down on a, bed of roses_

_Sink me in the river, at dawn_

_Send me away with the words of a love song_

_Uh oh, uh oh_

_Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother_

_She'll know I'm safe with you when she stands under my colors, oh _

_And_

_Life ain't always what you think it ought to be, no_

_Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby_

_The sharp knife of a short life, well I've had_

_Just enough time_

Alucard gazed into my eyes as I sang quietly within the room we were in. He was impressed with my simple talent, but I noticed… When he sang, it harmonized with mine very well… When alone, he sounds so calm and collected. He was unlike the other vampires I have heard of; he bonded with his masters, his surroundings… I was impressed and elated.

I pulled the invitation out of my pocket, showing it to Alucard.

I smiled. "My High School is having a dance Friday night, and I was wondering if you wanted to come along as my date?"

Alucard did not reply, but smiled in return.

"… Is that a yes?"

"Will Walter and Seras end up being chaperons?" Alucard asked.

I thought for a minute. "Probably…" I was anxious to hear his answer.

He smiled, then kissed my forehead. I watched as his eyes slowly met with mine.

"I'll come,"

I was excited; I wrapped my arms around the Midian's waist in happiness. I could feel his arms snaking around my small figure, bringing me closer… Allowing me to lay against him for support, I sighed deeply.

Tomorrow was going to be an interesting night… I could tell.

* * *

><p><em>So, how's it going so far? What do you think?<em>

_If you guys have any songs you would like to see in this story, leave them in reviews :D_


	7. Nightfall Symphony

_**Chapter VII: Nightfall Symphony**_

My silver orbs entered the world of dream and darkness; I completely forgot where I was at that moment. I could feel my body being moved by an unknown figure, I smiled when I remembered who it was. I snuggled against his chest as I slept against his warm body. I could feel myself being placed into a vehicle and then being taken away, a pair of arms snaking around me to keep me safe.

I slowly opened my eyes, tiredly staring up at the vampire beside me and holding me against him. As the landscape passed the window, I swiftly glanced at Walter… Who was driving at the time? My eyes went back to the vampire, who was peacefully staring out the window at the moment. I poked him in the side, seeing that he jumped slightly at my action; he stared down at me, and then spoke.

"There are other ways to get my attention, you know."

I smiled, staring into his crimson orbs… Getting lost in them easily, I breathed. "I know, but you seemed so content staring out the window. I did not want to yell your name or anything like that,"

Alucard laughed lightly, and then brushed his fingers through my hair once again. "I was worried about you, Master."

I stared at him, shocked yet calmed. "I was worried about you too; it was so weird without you at the house."

He breathed, the look of guilt shrouding his complexion. "I know, I could feel your sorrow…" When I heard him say that, I watched as his head lowered and his eyes fell to his lap, and his hands were twitching out of fear.

I held his chin with two of my fingers, his eyes slowly meeting mine and then quickly looked away, ashamed. "Alucard…" I whispered.

He raised his head slightly, his eyes meeting with mine for the second time. "Yes,"

"It's alright, I understand."

"… You do?"

I smiled, pushing myself up and then kissed his forehead. "Alucard, you know that I care about you. You have a personality unlike the other vampires I have heard of; you bond with your masters and understand them rather well."

"… It's just," Alucard paused, his eyes descending to the ground.

"… What?"

"… You resemble Integra so much; it's difficult to understand you when you remind me of Integra so much."

"I'm sorry," I snaked my arms around his waist, pulling him a little closer. I could feel his head falling against my shoulder as I did so. The vehicle stopped abruptly and I glanced out the window… We were back at the mansion; the moon was shining above us. Walter exited the car and opened my door. I released Alucard before exiting the car, once I was out… Alucard came out and took a spot beside me.

The three of us entered the mansion; I knew Seras was already in bed. I walked up the stair-well and made my way to my bedroom. As I came to the door, I felt a strong, dark aura emitting from behind it, I slowly opened the door… Seeing the vampire sitting on my bed, I breathed. I swiftly changed into a pair of sweat-pants and a T-shirt within three minutes, and came beside the vampire on the bed. His eyes met mine for a brief moment, and then he turned away, leaving my gaze.

"… Alu –"

"Master," He breathed, his eyes slowly returning to my own silver ones. I could see the sense of guilt racing through them.

My eyes widened, his voice coated with grief. I held his head with my hands, with my thumbs meeting at the base of his jaw. "What's wrong, Alucard?"

"… I'm sorry, for scaring you like that." His eyes descended to the bed, leaving my gaze.

I raised his head just a bit, so his eyes would be at the same level as mine. He looked away again; I rubbed his cheek with my index finger. Watching as his eyes slowly met with mine, and then I spoke.

"It's alright, things happen… I'm just glad you're okay." I snaked my arms around his neck, forming an oval shape around his throat. His eyes looking at me, the same way they had been since we first met. I slowly brought a hand to the back of his head, my fingers entangling with his soft jet black hair. I felt his arms coiling around my waist, bringing closer to him like the past several times. I glanced at the clock on the nightstand.

_10:30 pm_

I breathed, my eyes returning to the vampire. To my surprise, his head was against my shoulder, his stomach ascending and descending with every breath. I brought his head up just a tad; I then noticed that his eyes were closed. I smiled, descending onto the bed with the vampire in my arms. Once my head reached the pillow, my eyes instantly closed.

I could feel a pair of arms wrapping around my waist, holding me tightly against a warm, cool chest. I could feel the beam of sunlight hitting my eyes like before; I opened my eyes to a pale chest. I was shocked, embarrassed, and other random emotions that ran through my heated face.

My eyes met with the vampire, I noticed that he was lying on the bed… And I was on top of him… I have to admit… It felt nice, but really awkward. He was still asleep, his arms still holding me. I tried to pry myself out of his grip, but of course… It was pointless, since he would pull me back down in the end. I placed my hand on his head, watching as he released me from his grip. I swiftly got out of the bed without disturbing his slumber, and got ready for the day.

After an hour or so, I was downstairs… Alucard right beside me, he escorted me to the shooting range and passed me a gun upon entry.

"How do you aim?"

I stared up at Alucard. "I aim as though the enemy is right in front of me." I went silent for a moment. "Why?"

"I think you would be better off aiming _my way_."

"Which is…?"

He pointed his gun at one of the targets, which was a mile away from us. "Aim as though you have an eye in your forehead, your shots will be more accurate and more precise."

"…Okay," To my own surprise, I understood his method, it made perfect sense.

After several hours of shooting targets, we went back inside. Walter approached us, and then spoke.

"Sir Annabelle, what was the time for the dance tonight?"

I thought for a minute, recalling what Sarah told me earlier this morning. "It was 6:30,"

"Alright, thank you." Those were the final words of the butler, before he left and vanished into another room. I glanced over at the nearest clock.

_5:30 pm_

"We should get ready for the dance," I stated, staring up at the vampire.

"Agreed,"

I watched as Alucard vanished into the shadows and I headed up to my room. Upon entry, I instantly went towards the closet. I pulled out a dress shirt with a pattern that resembled snake skin; it was a sleeveless shirt… And so, I grabbed the black sweater that was hanging beside it. I pulled out a pair a black dress pants, and threw both articles of clothing onto my bed. I took a quick shower, drying my hair and straightening it. With the towel around my body, I exited the bathroom and made my way to the bed. I got dressed in three minutes or more, but… I had to say, I looked pretty sophisticated.

I walked over to the door and then opened it, noticing the vampire leaning against the wall in front of the door. He was wearing an outfit that resembled a tuxedo, a tie that was covered in designs that appeared to be eyes. His dark ebony dress-shirt lay under his silver blazer, along with his dark black dress pants to match the shirt, also matching his dress shoes. His hair was short, disheveled as well. His crimson eyes hiding under a few strains of hair. After gazing over his attire, I finally realized that we were about the same height; he was a few inches taller than me. _Did he change his form? Yes, Annabelle… He did. _I was shocked, yet elated that Integra's voice was still racing through my head and answered my question.

"You look beautiful, Master."

I smiled. "Um… Thanks, you look…" I had issues trying to find the right word.

"Nice," Alucard suggested.

"That's not the word I was thinking of," I confessed.

"Then, what is it?" The vampire encouraged.

"…" I was silent, thinking it was stupid to say it.

"Master,"

I snapped back into reality. "What,"

"What was the word you were thinking of?"

"I was going to say that you looked, rather dashing this evening." I stated. _What the hell am I saying? He looks adorable, hot! What is wrong with me?_

"Interesting…" He breathed. "Your mind says different,"

I tensed up. "God Damn It, Alucard!" I practically screamed under my breath, I watched as a smile slipped onto the vampire's lips. A pink tint dusted my cheeks.

"Please, don't laugh. I sound stupid for thinking that, let alone saying it."

Alucard stared at me, he sighed. "It's alright, should we get the others and head to the dance?"

I smiled, glad that he changed the subject. "Yeah," I came beside him, my fingers interlocking with his and I began to walk… Practically dragging the vampire along through the hallway, I peered over my shoulder to stare at him. Watching as his eyes met with mine, I slowed down so we were walking beside each other. I stared up into Alucard's eyes, which seemed to have a glassy seen to them, almost blurry and hazy… His gait shifted slightly, my hand slipped onto his back and gripped his side. I pulled him over so he would be leaning against me for support.

"Alucard, are you okay?" I finally asked. _Too late!_ His eyes closed and his body began to sink onto the floor, I came beside him as he traveled onto the ground. His head lay on my shoulder, while the rest of him slumped into a pile beside me. I flicked my wrist, beginning the same blood hunt from before.

I knew that Alucard smelled my blood, for his eyes began to open and fall upon my bleeding wrist. He struggled to get closer and drink, I brought my wrist closer to him. His pale hand grabbing it… His lips encasing the wound and sucking out the blood hungrily yet gently, with my free hand... I rubbed his back in a calming motion.

"All you needed was some blood," I stated soothingly. His eyes meeting with mine briefly, before closing in pure bliss.

I felt light-headed after a few minutes passed, seeing that the vampire was beginning to regain some brightness in his irises as they were revealed to me. He removed his mouth from my wrist and licked the wound to seal it, his eyes settled on me.

"Thank you, Master." He whispered, struggling to get to his feet. I helped him up in the process and soon enough… We were standing beside each other again.

I smiled, "Anytime."

I glanced down the stair-well to see Walter in his usual attire, and Seras wearing a navy dress shirt, black dress pants and silver sandals. We exited the building as a group and entered the vehicle provided for us. Walter was driving, with Seras in the passenger seat. Alucard and I sat in the back seats of the car, huddled against each other like before. I watched as the head lights flashed on and the car started to move, leaving the mansion in the background as we drove off into the darkness.

_It was like the night I first arrived… This would be interesting._


	8. Dance Steps and Unholy Punishments

_**Chapter VIII: Dance Steps and Unholy Punishments**_

The car ride was rather quiet; Alucard and I sat together in the back, my head against his shoulder and his head against my own skull. Seras would occasionally glance back at us and smile, and then return her eyes to their previous position.

"Sir Annabelle," Walter breathed, his eyes glancing at the mirror between his seat and Seras' seat.

I stared up into his eyes. "Yeah,"

"Are you still awake?"

I smiled. "Yep,"

"You're not this quiet at the mansion." Seras pointed out, turning back to gaze into my eyes.

"I know," I replied, holding back the urge to laugh. "It's just…" I paused.

"What, Master?" Alucard asked.

"I'm a little nervous," I confessed below a whisper… Knowing that the vampire beside me was the only one who heard me, let alone Walter... Who was listening and driving simultaneously.

"Sir Annabelle," Walter began. "You showed great valor at the retrieval and rescue of Alucard, though…" He breathed, "I understand that you are open to your inner emotions and desires."

The last thing the butler said was a complete shock to me. "So…"

"I understand why you would be nervous." The butler interrupted, "Sorry if I bothered your train of thought." He added apologetically.

I smiled, "It's alright…" I sighed. "Thank you for understanding," I whispered softly.

When the car came to a complete stop, my eyes closed for a brief moment… Before my closed eyes, was Integra!

_Hi Annabelle_

_**Integra! I thought you…**_

_Left you to go through this alone, no_

_**Then why are you?**_

_Still around_

_**Yeah,**_

_Little Annabelle, some parts of your life have been kept away from you when you got older_

_**Huh?**_

_Like… How did Alucard get his name_

_**He told me that his previous masters gave him it.**_

_That was a ruse, a lie_

_**What?**_

_Annabelle, when you were two years old and could talk a good bit… You gave Alucard his name_

_**What the hell?**_

"Master," Alucard's voice echoed throughout my skull as this conversation took place.

_The Midian is worried about you, open your eyes and enjoy the dance… Just be cautious about Devon and his crew_

_**I will, see you again sometime. Aunt Integra.**_

_Bye kiddo_

I opened my eyes at that moment, realizing that Alucard was carrying me. I glanced at him from the corner of my eye. "Hi,"

He stared down at me, gazing into my eyes. I noticed that he was smiling. "Are you alright, Master?"

"Yeah,"

I turned a bit in the vampire's arms for two reasons…

One: I wanted to see the High School I graduated from.

And Two: I wanted to check to see if Seras and Walter were walking with us.

To my surprise, Walter and Sears were still with us… And that, the school I graduated from never changed. It was still the same sandy crimson brick building from back then, with some lights coming from the several windows on the structure. The jet black corridor that everyone was to come through to enter the school, Juliet and Sarah were there.

I escaped the vampire's grip and enveloped the two girls in a single hug, both of them returning the hug as well. Watching as my group settled behind me, Juliet's sapphire eyes settled on the crimson eyed gentlemen.

"Annabelle, who's the boy with the red eyes," Juliet asked.

I stared at Juliet, then Alucard, and then back to Juliet… Before I replied, "That's Alucard… He's my…" I could not bear to say the word that dared to escape my trembling lips.

"Boyfriend, date," Sarah suggested.

"Yeah, he's my… Date," I forced myself to answer… Knowing that I was blushing at that moment, Juliet pulled me to the side… Away from the group, before she spoke.

"Annabelle,"

"What Juliet?"

"… He's cute,"

"Yeah, I need to tell you something."

"I know not to tell anyone already, so go ahead."

"… He's a vampire,"

"Really, that's amazing."

"I know, but…"

"You don't want people to know, right?"

"…Yeah,"

"Okay,"

With mine and Juliet's conversation out of the way, we assembled our group and entered the school together. The dance was held in the auditorium, or what we called the gym. It was dark when we arrived. Colored lights flying across the walls and ceiling, other graduates dancing to the song, or walking around in groups and gossiping about the latest news on the current state of affairs! Janice, one of the several bitches at this dance glared at me, and my date. She came before me with her pack of followers behind her for support.

"Well, if it isn't Little Belle." She spat. "Back for more torture, I presume!"

Alucard was about to step forward and protect me, but I squeezed his wrist. "Let me handle this," I whispered, watching as the vampire nodded in reply and stepped back.

I sighed, a smirk playing on my lips. "Hey Janice, still the same bitch from grade school, I presume?"

Her eyes narrowed into tiny slits. "Why you little - "

"Hey!" A familiar voice yelled, I turned back to see Jack.

Jack walked up, standing between me and Janice. "Leave Annabelle alone,"

Janice stifled a laugh, "How cute! Little Jack protecting the worthless Hellsing ditz!"

My rage boiled. My eyes widened with a fire burning brightly behind them, I slammed my fist into Janice's cheek… Watching as she was sent into the nearest wall, which was several feet away. Graduates on the sidelines watched in amazement like no one has ever done that in centuries, and that I was some kind of God. The followers that were with Janice vanished within minutes, saying nothing… And Janice, who was being escorted out of the room on a stretcher, was absolutely speechless.

Graduates applauded at my action, some coming over patting me on the back for my courage and all the girls in her group thanking me for punching Janice in the face. Those girls would never be like Janice, I was positive on that note. I turned to see Seras gaping at me, Walter and Sarah smiling and Alucard, bringing me into his embrace.

"Well done, Master." He whispered into my ear… He then released me as Jack stepped forward, and then spoke.

"Awesome job, and just to let you know… I'm not in Devon's gang anymore, I left after Sophomore Year."

I smiled. "Nice, so…" My train of thought was shattered by the roaring laughter emerging from the hallway beside the gym… And there was Devon and his pack, walking into the gym. _Yep, Devon has not changed at all!_

_8:30 pm_

The night had been passing rather quickly… All the talking, dancing, and food consumption had been clouding everyone's minds. I walked off to talk with Sarah, Juliet, and Jack… Leaving Alucard, who was leaning against a wall at the time.

_**Alucard…**_

I was left alone with my thoughts amongst the noise that filtered throughout the room. Little Annabelle was enjoying her time and I had some time alone for now, or until we returned home. I felt a hand on my shoulder… Only to see Devon and his group surrounding me, then Devon spoke.

"So, you're dating Annabelle?"

I sighed, "We are just friends, and she asked me to be her date for the evening."

The boy stared at me.

"Let's initiate you into Devon's wolf pack." One of the boys stated, while two others grabbed my arms and dragged me out of the gym. Devon glanced at me as his minions were restraining me as we walked.

"Your name is Alucard, right?"

"Yes," I replied, struggling to escape.

One of the boys held me in place, as the other tired a piece of rope around my wrists rather tightly. My arms were behind me as I tried to break the ropes binding them, for now… It was hopeless. Soon enough, a piece of cloth was lying over my eyes, preventing me from seeing where they were taking me.

I could sense one of the boys leaving the group and running off to retrieve something. As they forced me to kneel on a chilled tiled floor, one of the boys removed the blindfold and stepped back. I took notice that we were in the ladies restroom… _What the hell?_

The boy that was missing returned with a vile, I realized that the vile was filled with _holy water_. _Shit!_ Devon grabbed me by the roots of my hair and dragged me to one of the toilets, to my surprise… It was clean. He brought my head to the small indented curve in the toilet seat, and forced my head into the water below.

I had my eyes closed, I held my breath… It was pointless, since I was immortal, but I had to act like a mortal. They bought my act very easily. I coughed as he pulled my head out of the water and threw me onto the floor. My eyes settled on the vile of _holy water _in his hand, he opened the vile and poured the blessed water into the toilet my head was previously in. I swallowed, struggled to break free and avoid my next unjust punishment. My breath ran short as Devon grabbed me like before, starting the same process from before. As he was beginning to push my head into the toilet, I held my ground and fought back… Wanting to avoid this event, I breathed a sigh of relief as he dropped my head onto the toilet seat. Devon grabbed me again, and this time… He forced my head into the water.

My face and eyes burned from the _holy water_, I watched as the water turned a crimson shade. I could feel my skin peeling off and my sight blurring from the event, my throat was burning and I desperately needed air. One of the boys pulled me out of the watery prison and threw me onto the floor, some watching as I violently coughed up blood and suffered from the newly acquired wounds. Devon reached out to grab me again, but one of the group members stopped him.

"What the fuck, Nick!"

I stared the boy who towered over me, as I was lying on the floor. "Devon, that's enough! He's wounded, stop this nonsense before you murder him!"

Devon was enraged, the remaining boys held him back… As Nick lifted me off the ground, holding me in his arms like I had held Annabelle, and then raced out of the bathroom.

_**Annabelle…**_

After talking with my friends, I glanced at the wall were Alucard was leaning against… He was not there. I raced over to Seras and Walter, panting… My fear and worry increasing, "Where's Alucard?"


	9. Complete Unison, Confessions

.u.u.u. = separation for parts in song...

Enjoy! This took me a while to type, Sorry!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter IX: Complete Unison, Confessions<strong>_

As of now, I was leaning against the wall between Seras and Walter. I watched as the other graduates enjoyed the dance, some dancing to slow songs and some dancing in large groups when the time arrived. I was there, against the wall, in fear that Alucard was harmed… Or even killed! _No! He is immortal, stop freaking out! _I felt tears secretly slipping from the corners of my eyes; I have never felt this worried about someone in years… _Why would I feel like this now? Did Alucard and I have a bond, a promise that could never be severed by any weapon?_

Several people crowded around the exit to the gym. I watched as Juliet and Sarah pushed their way to the front, when they returned to the back of the group… Nick was with them, and in his arms… Was an injured vampire!

"Alucard," I practically screamed, running over to Nick and the group that helped Alucard into the auditorium. Nick sat the vampire against the wall as he sat on the floor; Juliet ran out of the gym for a minute and then returned with a cloth, a small jug of water and a first-aid kit. I was sitting beside Alucard as Juliet poured some water onto the cloth; while Nick and Sarah steady the vampire's shaking body. Juliet dabbed the cloth on the bleeding marks that were scattered across his complexion, he winced in pain as she assisted him. She laid the crimson cloth on the ground and opened the first-aid kit, pulling out several bandages and then placed them on some of the cuts that were still visible. _The vampire heals pretty quickly. _

I glanced over at Nick, who was staring back at me. He sighed, a sigh filled with grief and or guilt. "Devon got to him, and did this to him." He explained, removing the ropes that restrained the Midian.

I breathed, "I should have known," I could feel the tears emerging from my eyes once again. "I should have stayed with him! I'm such an idiot!" I yelled, hiding my face within my hands. I then felt a hand position itself on my head, I slowly looked up… Seeing a pale hand on my head, my eyes traveled to Alucard, his crimson eyes gazing at me as he simply read my emotions and my thoughts.

"You are not an idiot, Master." He whispered. "You and I both made our mistakes tonight, it's alright. I will recover, I promise."

His words only made me feel more stupid, but I understood what he meant. I removed my hands from my face and slowly brought my hands to his shoulders, bringing him against me… With his head against my shoulder, I cried… Tears streaming like the River of Styx.

Alucard straightened up so my head was against his shoulder, allowing me to release the tears hidden within his shoulder, causing the water to almost soak his silver blazer. He held me against him; I could feel my friend's eyes piercing my back… Slowly bringing my broken body together again!

I struggled to release myself and stand, although the vampire holding me knew what I was trying to do and, soon enough… We were standing beside each other like back at the mansion.

_**Alucard…**_

I stared into my Master's eyes; the feeling of being lost within them for hours was slowly creeping up behind me. I watched as she turned away, a light pink tint dusting her cheeks.

"Hey, Alucard," Nick's voice echoed throughout my skull as I stood there. I glanced at him for a minute, only to see him staring back at me.

"Yes,"

He sighed, wanting to hold some silence. "I'm sorry about Devon, he got high on drugs earlier and I guess that when he saw the blood, he wanted to resume torturing you and to make sure that you would never have Annabelle." Nick explained, though he sounded rather apologetic when he spoke.

"In other words…" I began, "He was jealous because I was with Annabelle and he wanted me dead so he could have her."

"Uh… That sounds like Devon's thinking."

"I know Annabelle, she would never date Devon." I replied.

Nick was surprised, but I could tell that he was holding back the urge to laugh at my comment. He only smiled. "Makes sense,"

_**Annabelle…**_

I listened to the music that was beginning to play; I could tell very easily that it would be a slow song.

"Alright gang! This is the last slow song of the night!" The DJ said through the microphone.

I could feel Juliet pushing me towards Alucard, who had his back turned at the time. Once I came in contact with him, he turned, only to see me blushing and rubbing the back of my head sheepishly… _Why did you have to push me into him, Juliet?_

I sighed. "Um… Alucard, I-I was wondering if -…" I was soon interrupted by him holding out a pale hand in my direction. I could feel my heart racing; I tried to calm myself down as our eyes met.

"Would you like to have this final dance, with me?" The vampire asked his fangs illuminating with his smile, as he gazed into my eyes.

I swallowed, my hand lying on top of his out-stretched one. I smiled. "Sure,"

The vampire took me to the center of the dance floor; some of the other graduates dancing stared at us. My eyes scanned the room, until they locked on Janice and Devon… Who, to my surprise, were dancing together? _That is so cute, kind of weird… But cute!_

My arms formed an oval around Alucard's throat; my body went against his as his arms came around my waist, pulling me closer.

As we started to move to the music, my actions only followed the vampire's lead, the twirls and dips I preformed revealed to me that Alucard was a good dancer, along with being a great singer.

_Seether: Forsaken_

_**Now I'll take the blame**_

_**So forget my name**_

_**Just close the blinds**_

_So I can calm down_

_**I'm naked and shamed**_

_Moth to the flame_

_**Just take my hand, so we can both drown**_

.u.u.u.

_**I'll never believe in you again**_

_**I'll never forgive those things you said**_

_**My only relief is gone and dead**_

_**I'll never forsake myself again**_

.u.u.u.

_The same sweet game_

_**Your halo is a flame**_

_**Feel my heart race**_

_And breathe a sad sigh_

_**Let me wash away**_

_**And let go of the pain**_

_Just look away_

_**And turn a blind eye**_

.u.u.u.

_**I'll never believe in you agai**__**n**_

_**I'll never forgive those things you said**_

_**My only relief is gone and dead**_

_**I'll never forsake myself again**_

.u.u.u.

_**I'll never believe in you again**_

_I'll never forgive those things you said_

_My only relief is gone and dead_

_**I'll never forsake myself again**_

.u.u.u.

_**So hold me down**_

_**If I feed I'm stronger**_

_**I don't feel no longer**_

.u.u.u.

_**So hold me down**_

_**If I feed I'm stronger**_

_I don't feel no longer_

.u.u.u.

_So hold_

_me down_

_**If I feed I'm stronger**_

_I don't feel no longer_

During the break in the song, we ceased dancing. My arms were still around his throat and his arms still around my waist. Alucard was staring at me like before; he brought his face closer to my own… I could feel our foreheads touch. I closed my eyes, wondering what was going to happen. I soon felt something gently push against my lips; I wanted to open my eyes… Though fear kept me from doing so, I opened one of my eyes to see the event taking place. _Alucard, k-kissing me, why? _I could feel my skin growing hot, though I ignored it. As he started to release me from what just happened, our foreheads continued to touch… The song soon came back to interrupt us.

.u.u.u.

_**I'll never believe in you again**_

_I'll never forgive those things you said_

_**My only relief is gone and dead**_

_I'll never forsake myself again_

.u.u.u.

_I'll never believe in you again_

_**I'll never forgive those things you said**_

_My only relief is gone and dead_

_**I'll never forsake myself again**_

.u.u.u.

_**I'll never believe in you again**_

_**I'll never forgive those things you said**_

_**My only relief is gone and dead**_

_**I'll never forsake myself again**_

.u.u.u.

As the song came to an end, the same thing happened… Alucard and I did the same thing as in the break… We kissed. I listened as graduates screamed in enjoyment and clapped in appreciation to the song. Only a few applaud to me and Alucard, and those few were… Seras, Juliet, Sarah, Mike, Seth, Jack, and Walter, who was staring at us… I stared up into the vampire's eyes, releasing myself from the kiss.

"You have wanted to do that for a long time, haven't you?"

Alucard did not reply for a while, instead he swiftly brought me into his embrace and kissed my head. "You can say that, if you see fit… Master," He whispered, pushing me back just a bit so he could stare at me. "You and Integra were the only ones who understood me… Thank you,"

I smiled, wrapping my arms around his waist, pulling him closer. "… I'm glad you and I met the first day I showed up." I whispered, feeling his hands combing through my hair.

After a couple minutes of silence, we walked back to our group against the wall. Seras was staring at us, she smiled. "Aw!" She squealed silently, hoping that Alucard did not hear her.

Juliet smiled. "That was so cute!"

"And adorable," Sarah intervened.

"Sir Annabelle," Walter said, placing his hand on my shoulder.

I glanced over my shoulder to stare at him. "Should we head home?"

"I think so, you have a meeting tomorrow and it is getting late."

I breathed. "Alright,"

I walked over to Sarah and Juliet, enveloping them both into a hug. "It was good to see you guys again, let's hang out sometime." I whispered softly.

"Promise," They replied simultaneously.

I smiled, releasing my friends and rejoined my group. As we headed out of the gym, Janice came up behind me and tapped my shoulder, I glanced back to stare at her… She had a bandage across the bridge of her nose. "Hey Annabelle,"

"Yeah,"

"… I'm sorry,"

"Apology accepted, and sorry about breaking your nose,"

"Its fine, I deserved it for what I did. Maybe we can see each other again someday?

"… Yeah,"

After the conversation, we headed out of the gym and made our way to the car. Alucard and I slipped into the back seat, while Seras and Walter took the seats in the front. As the car started to move, my head settled on Alucard's shoulder… His fingers intertwined with mine, as his head lay on top of mine. I stared out the window, waiting to arrive back at the mansion… _Tonight was a night to remember, I was not expecting a lot of things to happen. Especially the things that happened to me and Alucard, I'm glad I came back to England!_


End file.
